The 2D gel center has trained a number of investigators in the running of two-dimensional gels. Investigators 3 - 7 (above) have been trained in the Resource Center. Manfred Heller has been trained to separate proteins in the first dimension on the basis of protein charge (isoelectric focusing) and in the second dimension on the basis of apparent molecular weight.